


dude you wanna be a super hero?

by number1brat



Series: rise to the call [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chinese constellations, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Iwaizumi had one thing to say to anyone who wanted super powers: fuck you. Sure, sure, there were some cool things like the fact that Iwaizumi's skin could withstand the sharpest of knives without being cut, or that his physical abilities were improved far more than they were before, but there were also some pretty awful setbacks.//</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Iwaizumi has super powers and is the savour Sendai needs even if they don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dude you wanna be a super hero?

Iwaizumi had one thing to say to anyone who wanted super powers: fuck you. Sure, sure, there were some cool things like the fact that Iwaizumi's skin could withstand the sharpest of knives without being cut, or that his physical abilities were improved far more than they were before, but there were also some pretty awful setbacks. 

The fact that Iwaizumi didn't enjoy meat anymore sucked. Whenever he tried to eat it, he was pratically sick so he just had to claim to be going vegetarian, because he pretty much was. Something else that sucked was his curse of tardiness. Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time he was early, or on time, for anything. Even if it was only by five minutes, Iwaizumi was always late. 

Which was why Iwaizumi found himself woken up pretty rudely by a certain friend of his, after being up until the early hours of the morning, so he wouldn't miss practice. 

"Iwa-chan, get up! This is why you're late all the time! Up! Up!" Iwaizumi could've easily ignored the whiny voice, he did it on a daily basis, he could not, however, ignore pestering hands ripping at his blankets and tugging him to the floor. 

Iwaizumi looked up through blurry eyes at Oikawa, who stood above him with his hands on his hips. "Morning, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi stuck his middle finger up at him. "Oh my God, rude, Iwa-chan! You can't do that to me!" Oikawa exclaimed, while nudging Iwaizumi with his feet.   
"And you can't barge into my room and flip me off the bed!" Iwaizumi snapped.   
"Your mum let me in, so I can!" Oikawa stuck his tongue out. "Now, hurry up. Coach doesn't like it when you're late."   
"I'm always late."   
"Exactly!" 

"Now," Oikawa started once he was sure Iwaizumi was done protesting, "get up and dressed. Your mum's making your breakfast."  
"Why are you here?"   
"Cause I'm gonna get your to school on time before this year ends!" Oikawa declared. "Even if it's the last thing I do!"   
"Probably will be," Iwaizumi pointed out as he dragged himself up using his bed. 

As much as Oikawa tried and tried to get Iwaizumi early, or at least on time, to school, it never worked. He'd been trying since middle school, and claimed he would continue to until the last day of high school.

Iwaizumi hated it, but accepted it just as he'd accepted many things, like a magic tortoise biting him and giving him super powers. Iwaizumi had once found that trope funny in comic books; he wasn't laughing any more. Iwaizumi hadn't been given much of a choice as far as his super hero counterpart was concerned. The tortoise simply told him you will know when someone is in trouble and will go help them. Iwaizumi had no choice, he did go help them. 

"Guess who I met last night," Oikawa sang as he got changed at the end of their morning practice that Iwaizumi was, predictably, late for.   
Mattsun rolled his eyes. "Who did you meet?"  
"Genbu!" 

Mattsun and Makki stayed quiet, simply staring at him.   
"You know! Genbu? The black tortoise? The dark warrior? Chishiki? Tamonten?" Oikawa listed off.   
"We know who you mean, we just can't believe you stalked him again, with nothing to show for it," Makki admitted.  
"I do not stalk him! And I have a photographic proof this time!" Oikawa squawked, fumbling through his bag to find his phone.   
"Show us then," Mattsun said. While Oikawa searched for it, the rest of the team got closer after having overheard talk of Sendai's favourite, and only, superhero. 

While this was happening, Iwaizumi had to force his racing heart to calm down. It would do no good for him to freak out now. There was no need to worry; his friends wouldn't be able to tell it was him. No way. 

"Isn't he cute?!" Oikawa gushed with his phone held out in front of him. The picture showed a picture of a man in a jade green, tight fitting bottoms, a black hoodie and a green mask similar to the type kids brought at festivals. 

Iwaizumi worried at his bottom lip, was that really how he looked all the time? He looked so lame! How could anyone actually be a fan of his?  
"Wow, Oikawa-senpai," Yahaba marvaled, visibly inflating Oikawa's ego, "the quality of your camera is amazing! What phone do you have?" And that was him deflating.   
"Sorry, Oikawa-senpai," Watari apologised, "but you stalk, sorry, find Genbu all the time. It's nothing new anymore."   
"But I have a photo this time!" Watari shrugged, looking apologetic. 

Oikawa huffed as the attention of his teammates left him. "Well, Iwa-chan thinks its cool, right?"  
Iwaizumi blinked, "uh, right."  
Mattsun and Makki snorted. "He thinks the ground you walk on is cool." 

Iwaizumi flushed, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"   
The duo covered their mouthes. "Nothing, nothing," Makki reassured, giggling behind his hand.   
Iwaizumi glared at them, before shrugging his bag on to his shoulder. "Come on."   
"Oooh, what's this? Iwaizumi leaving early for class?" Mattsun teased.   
"Shut up."   
They continued to giggle as Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the changing room. A sudden thought had Iwaizumi rummage through his bag. 

"It is cool, right, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said.   
"Yeah, yeah," he agreed, busy searching his bag, books almost falling out in the process.   
"Lost something?"   
"Yeah, just wait here a second, okay?" Iwaizumi asked, before rushing back to the changing room. 

"Hey, did I leave-" 

"What's this, Iwaizumi-kun?" Makki mused as he lifted a black hoodie from a drawstring bag. Next to him, Mattsun was holding green bottoms and had a very familiar mask on his face.   
Iwaizumi froze, his eyes darting between the duo, and then to his kouhai who were watching on with great amusement. They were going to find out. Shit, his life was over. Oh no. Oh-  
"And here I was thinking Oikawa was the one with the obsession," Makki mused, "I don't think even he has a Genbu costume." 

Something muffled came from behind the Genbu mask, before Mattsun shoved the mask up off his face to the top of his head. "No wonder Genbu goes for that silent hero approach, it's really hard to talk behind that."   
Iwaizumi flushed, anger taking over instead of embarrassment. "Give that back," he snapped.   
"Oooh, touchy," Mattsun laughed, shoving the stuff back in the bag. 

Iwaizumi snatched it back, throwing it over his shoulder, before turning to leave the room.   
"Am I right in assuming," Makki spoke, making him pause, "that you don't want Oikawa knowing about that?"  
"If you tell him-"  
"The secret's safe with us," Mattsun reassured him, dropping his hand on him and gripping his shoulder far too tightly. "Can't say the same about your kouhai." 

Iwaizumi's glare switched to them, instantly dropping when they shuffled back.   
"Secret's safe with us, Iwaizumi-senpai!" Yahaba promised, his smile eerily smiliar to Oikawa's in a way that immediately made him cautious.   
"Yeah..." 

Iwaizumi left the room, catching up with Oikawa easily, who seemed a bit put out at having to wait for so long. "You can't make a handsome young man wait alone for so long, Iwa-chan! It just isn't right!"   
"Oh shut up-" 

The sly purr of 'Iwaizumi', accompanied by two arms around both sides of his shoulders cut him off.   
He eyed Makki and Mattsun with distrust. "What d'you want?"   
"I was meant to hand my homework in to Setsuko-sensei this morning and forgot to," Mattsun told him, "be a dear and deliver it to her for me?" 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to refuse, but was stopped by the positively cruel, twin smirks on Makki and Mattsun's faces. They wanted him to refuse. "Yeah, sure," he replied gruffly, snatching the paper out of Mattsun's hand as he held it out. 

"Tut tut, Iwaizumi-kun, try not to rip it, yeah?" 

Thanks to Mattsun's little detour, Iwaizumi was, unsurprisingly, late to class and forced to remain outside until the next lesson. He sat on the floor, listening to the quiet voice of his sensei through the wall and dreaded having to catch up with this lesson. He honestly couldn't afford to fall behind in class, what with practice and Genbu... 

"In you come, Iwaizumi-kun," sensei said once her lesson was finished. "Try to be on time next time."   
"Of course." 

Iwaizumi hurried to his seat, gratefully taking some notes from his classmate to his right. He'd need them to catch up later. Because of that, he'd have to spend extra attention to the rest of the lessons, and do whatever homework he could in class. He'd struggle with it all if he had to do all of it at home. 

 

There were multiple things Iwaizumi hated about being Genbu - the meat issue, the always being late - but the thing he hated most was that he always, without doubt, knew exactly when there was a problem happening in Sendai. Whenever there was some crime happening, Iwaizumi would get a strange feeling in his gut (which somehow told him exactly where to go) that would spread through his body and cause him pain until he got his butt up and went to help. 

Tortoise's were a symbol of wisdom, according to google, so Iwaizumi assumed it was something to do with that. He didn't really question it; he just went with it. 

So, when that feeling started while Iwaizumi was in the middle of doing his homework after returning from practice, it was with a deep sigh that he got up. Instead of complaining, he simply packed the clothes Mattsun and Makki had found and headed for the nearest subway station. Twenty minutes later, he was in Omachi and headed for the nearest toilet to get change. Iwaizumi never hung around to see people's reaction to Genbu leaving the public toilets. 

Almost immediately after he stepped outside, a woman sprinted passed him, carrying a purse and being chased. "Are you kidding me?" He muttered and began the chase. Except, thanks to Iwaizumi's power, there wasn't a chase. 

Everyone knew Genbu was there the second the woman started to move in slow motion. She was clearly struggling to move, but just couldn't force herself to go any faster. The people chasing her easily took the bag from her and placed handcuffs around her wrists. 

"Thank you," the police officer said to Genbu.   
Genbu simply shrugged, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.   
The officer smiled and passed the purse to Genbu, whose confusion was hidden behind the mask.   
"The owner of this purse is a huge fan of yours, I'm sure they'd be thrilled for it to be returned by Genbu himself." 

Ah, okay, He could do that. Genbu nodded and smiled, before heading to where the officer directed him to. Genbu paid no heed to the tousled brown hair and tapped the back of the person's shoulder as he held the purse out. 

The person spun around and instantly recognised him, and what he was there for. "Oh, thank you!" Genbu froze at that voice, because that wasn't a voice he was meant to hear as Genbu, that was a voice he was meant to hear as Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa slung the purse over his shoulder happily, and did that stupid hair flick that Iwaizumi always wanted to hit him over. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost this. It's got everything in."   
Genbu nodded, because Mattsun was right, it was hard to speak behind the mask and he really did go for the silent hero approach. It meant there were less chances of people recognising him. He turned to leave. 

"You don't need to leave yet, do you?" Oikawa asked, his hand catching Genbu's arm to stop him from leaving. "You only just got here and it'd be a shame for your time to have been wasted. Wanna join me at a cafe nearby?"

If there was one thing Iwaizumi had learned in his time being Oikawa's best friend, it was that he could never say no to him. Genbu nodded. Oikawa squealed, before happily chatting away as he led Genbu to the cafe, not at all put out at his lack of replies.

"Where do you want to sit?" Oikawa asked, letting Genbu pick a seat. Genbu sat right by the window, where the heat of the sun hit him perfectly warming his bones. He let out a small hum in contention. 

"You're cold blooded right? That's why you like being in the sun all the time." As Oikawa said this, he leaned forwards on the table, resting his head on his palm.   
Genbu nodded.  
"I bet. I'm always warm, so I don't really get you, but my friend's exactly the same."

"You can talk, you know," Oikawa huffed playfully. "I don't mind if you're voice doesn't come through properly, even Iwa-chan answers more than this."   
Genbu coughed, trying to make his voice slightly different as he replied, "ah, I suppose." Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa beam so widely. 

From there, the two of them ordered, Genbu ordering the exact opposite of what he'd usually have and ending up with a ridiculously bitter coffee. With the size of his mask, it was easy enough to just tilt his mask to the side to drink, and still conceal his identity.   
"Do you actually like that?" Oikawa asked, face curling just imagining how bitter it was.   
Genbu took a sip and, through his wince, answered, "it's my favourite." 

Oikawa stared at him. "Right." 

Genbu gulped it down, ignoring the burn, and did his best to keep up with Oikawa.   
When his drink was finished, Genbu made his excuse to leave. "I've got lots I need to be doing." 

Oikawa pouted and Genbu swore the girls watching swooned at the sight.  
"I'm sorry?"   
"It's okay, I get it. Super important hero stuff to do right?" Iwaizumi thought of the piles of worksheets on his desk and nodded. "Can I get a picture before you go?" 

After Genbu's nod, Oikawa moved quickly to Genbu's side, holding his phone in front of them. Oikawa threw up two fingers in a peace sign, while Genbu awkwardly did the same.   
"Thank you so much!" Oikawa beamed. "We should so meet up again!"   
"Ah."   
"Goodbye, Genbu!" 

Genbu was exhausted as he collected his backpack and clothes, before heading to the train station. It was quiet, so he was able to change in the public toilets without attracting too much attention, and then he waited. 

Iwaizumi run his hands through his hair, before shoving his ear phones in. One day to himself was honestly all he wanted. It seemed someone was committing a crime more and more often lately and Iwaizumi, as the Shintenno of the North, was in charge of helping them all. Stupid Tortoise. 

Once home, Iwaizumi happily finished his homework without further disturbance. He only got up every now and again to add a couple of blankets to his ever growing collection. Then, he happily slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Iwaizumi appreciation week that is currently going on. When I saw the hero au prompt, I scrapped the thought of doing all prompts and kinda focused on this a bit much. Oops. 
> 
> This is gonna be a series with one shots and occasionally stories depending on what I'm inspired to do. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @ hanginwithmanerds if you need a nerdy friend!


End file.
